1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for displaying an image and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for displaying an image which receives state information of an Internet of Things (IOT) device and transmits the received state information to an external device in power-on and power-off states, and a method of operating the apparatus for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device is a device having a function of displaying an image that may be viewed by a user. The user may view a broadcast through the image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast corresponding to a broadcast signal selected by the user from among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station. There is a current global trend toward shifting from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
A digital broadcast denotes a broadcast through which a digital video and/or audio signal is transmitted. Compared to an analog broadcast, a digital broadcast is resistant to external noise, and thus has less data loss. Also, a digital broadcast is convenient for error correction, has a higher resolution, and provides a clear screen. Further, a digital broadcast is able to provide an interactive service unlike an analog broadcast.
Recently, smart televisions (TVs) provide various types of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function. A smart TV does not only operate according to a selection of a user, but also provide the user with contents that may be of interest to the user by analyzing the contents even without manipulation of the user.
An image display device may function as a hub of the Internet of Things (IOT) system to monitor states of IOT devices and transfer information about monitored states to a server. Here, the image display device needs to be turned on to continuously monitor the states of the IOT devices, which causes high power consumption of the image display device.